elementshiftersfandomcom-20200215-history
Gravity
Gravity is the leader of the gravity faction and the leader of the council. He is one of the three shifters old enough to have experienced the war at the beginning of time and the gods. He sees himself as the protector of the realm and will always step in when he thinks he's needed. In difference from the other energy shifters Gravity have only lived one life so far. Personality Now-days he's accused for being old fashioned and senile about the gods by the people who don't believe in them. Outwards Gravity is a calm positive person who tells a lot of bad jokes. Biography This biography contains spoilers. War ages Gravity was born as an unusually strong demon in the end of the war. He joined the alliance called the unstoppables who were a group of strong demons and who with the help of psychics refined their elemental powers. Gravity managed to refine his element into the element of gravitational energy. The unstoppables was soon split in two smaller alliances the warrior alliance with the same name which gravity joined and the psychic alliance called the others. After a while Gravity's alliance was dissolved but he continued to fight on his own. In the end of the war gravity grew tired of the demons and the endless war and brought a large piece of the planet with him up in the sky and created Reisod the smaller moon as a refugee. When the gods returned to purge the demons Askr sought out gravity to ask for help to restore the alliance again and to hide from the gods as animals. Gravity agreed Post-war ages Chemical rebellion Chemical rebelion The purge of the others As the others continued to experiment on shifters and continued to create new energy shifters they one day created Nuclear the tenth energy shifter. Rumor says this is when gravity had enough of the psychic alliance and decided to purge them in silence. Rumors says he assassinated all psychics possessing mind reading and mind writing abilities to prevent any creation of new energy shifters. The hustle with nuclear Gravity had several hustles with the trigger happy Nuclear. After Nuclear had destroyed the city of o old Devantos and killed his guardian Radiation gravity took over as nuclear's guardian until Radiation would reborn. This took several decades and during this time gravity kept nuclear constantly pinned to the ground silently watching him. Modern days = View on the society Gravity sees the society is his kingdom. He let the council and the factions take care of the society for him but if any crises emerge Gravity will directly step up and take action and guide the rest of the council. View on the realm Gravity is very fascinated by the realm and it's biological inhabitants. Most of all is he impressed by the humans and their evolution. He wants to protect the realm by all cost and he sees himself as it's prime protector. Category:Canon characters Category:Faction leaders Category:Energy shifters